Amor, Amore, Liebe
by 0o.Hikaru.o0
Summary: Habían pasado dos años. Dos putos y malditos años en los que no había dejado de extrañarle. Pero al parecer con volver a verle no bastaba. Y ahora, con amarle tampoco./ Segunda parte de  Америка Линда, Little América/ S.Italy x Spain x Netherlands &Cía


**Amor Amore Liebe**

**Hallo, hello~ **Estoy de vuelta :'D Y traigo el primer capítulo de la secuela de mi otro fic, **Америка Линда, Little América**, tal y como prometí. Bue... no se si el capítulo estará a la altura.. ejejeje...

Esta parte como ya dije se centrará en Romano x España x Holanda (e_ê) y como parejas secundarias Francia x Canadá y el triángulo UK x USA x Rusia que quedó conclusamente inconcluso... si les gusta elan, y si no... pues... no. Supongo.

Disfrutad del capítulo, que es más bien como una intro :)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, si no que es propiedad de su creador legal del cual no tengo ganas de escribir el nombre e_ê

**Advertencias: **Govert es holanda, porque si, porque me gusta el nombre -w- Creo que no tiene oficial... si lo tiene, avisadme y lo cambio.

**Rated: **T

**Notas: **acabo de descubrir que me gusta más de la cuenta que Romano y Francia se odien xD

* * *

><p><strong>~Capitulo 1~<strong>

Los meses se sucedieron uno tras otro, mostrándole a la fuerza cuan inexorable es el paso del tiempo, hasta que al final había dejado de espera a que volviera. Ya no se sobresaltaba cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, o llamaban a la puerta, ni se paraba a mirar cuando creía verle por la calle. Se había resignado a la incertidumbre, a la culpa y a la añoranza. Había perdido la esperanza de que volviera a sonreírle.

Otoño pasó primero. Los días en los que no podía dormir y simplemente se quedaba mirando la foto que había dejado atrás, preguntándose dónde estaría, que haría, si se acordaría de él o simplemente lo había olvidado y pasado la pagina del libro en la que salían ambos.  
>Había pasado una vez por esos días en los que simplemente no podía soportar no tenerle cerca; los días de Navidad, sin ese estúpido abrigándole con una bufanda que él no quería ponerse, cantando villancicos sin parar y buscando el mejor regalo para él, usando "Los Reyes Magos" como excusa cuando este aparecía la mañana del 6 de Enero debajo de su árbol.<br>Febrero, Marzo; la primavera, su cumpleaños y el de él, cuando le llamó y Antonio simplemente no contestó al teléfono.  
>Las risas tontas y tenerlo pegado todo el verano, casi como si fuera él mismo el que le daba todo ese calor que lo sofocaba y hacia que se le encendieran las mejillas. Esos meses en los que parecía brillar más, revolverlo todo a su alrededor con solo gritar "¡Vamos!" con una sonrisa deslumbrante.<p>

Volver a los días oscuros y las noches largas casi fue insoportable, porque se acercaba todo otra vez, la fecha en que se marchó, y aún no había vuelto. Su ánimo calló con las hojas de los árboles, y había días en los que ni se molestaba en levantarse de la cama. Su hermano nunca le dejó solo, pero no era su compañía la que quería. Le quería a él, saber dónde estaba para traerle de vuelta a la fuerza si hacía falta. Aunque se esforzaba por pensar que si Antonio se había ido por su propia voluntad estaría bien, era demasiado egoísta como para sentirse mejor por ello.

Con la llegada de la primavera decidió dejar de pensar en él, porque solo le hacía daño el acordarse de que un día le tuvo y le dejó marchar. Se forzó a sí mismo a no volver a pensar en aquella noche, en casa de Francis, la primera vez que le había besado y lo había jodido todo. Era inútil recordar. Dolía. Lo sabía de primera mano; lo había visto en los ojos de Rusia cada vez que veía como América era feliz con Inglaterra, en los del imbécil de Turquía cuando Grecia andaba cerca, en los de Dinamarca cuando veía al sueco pasar de largo frente a él, porque era algo que no se puede ocultar del todo, y Lovino había tenido mucho tiempo para observar.

Aquél no era un día especial; solamente otra reunión más, otro sinsentido como el de todos los días, o por lo menos así era en apariencia. Cuando había mirado el calendario, se había dado cuenta de que justamente el día anterior habían hecho dos años desde que el idiota se marcho, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Tampoco era como si importara; lo único que había consentido mantener del español había sido esa foto sobre la mesita de noche de la que no se podía deshacer.

Ese día se vistió con el mismo ánimo de siempre, sin sentir ni padecer, y montó en su coche para coger el primer avión hasta Bruselas. Las reuniones se celebrarían allí esa semana, pero le daba igual el sitio si siempre acababan igual. Ver a Bélgica tampoco le animaba tanto como antes; sentía que la rubia le ocultaba algo, lo notaba en las miradas esquivas que le dirigía cada vez que hablaban, ese deje de culpabilidad. Sabía que ella tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Antonio, pero se había cansado de preguntarle y obtener solo respuestas negativas.  
>Así que simplemente se marchó, con la única perspectiva de vivir una semana más haciendo lo mismo de siempre.<p>

Qué equivocado estaba.

* * *

><p>La grava del camino crujía bajo sus pies mientras cargaba la cesta de vuelta a interior de la casa. Poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos miró hacia arriba, al cielo despejado, donde el sol brillaba casi anunciando que la primavera había comenzado otra vez. Sonrió levemente, sin tener nada en especial rondándole la cabeza; hacia algún tiempo le habían recordado que era mejor no pensar.<p>

Parecía más mayor; aunque el tiempo no pasaba realmente por las naciones, había algo ahí, en su rostro, que ya no estaba, que había madurado y se había caído. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo e igual de desordenado, y la piel quizá más morena, aspecto típico de quien ha estado viajando mucho tiempo.  
>Ese día, hacía exactamente dos años que Antonio se había ido. Y era también ese día el que había tomado la decisión de volver.<p>

El español abrió la puerta de la casa que había sido su "hogar" durante ese último año, dejando la cesta de tomates recién recolectados en la encimera de la cocina; había sido muy amable por parte de Bélgica trasladar sus tomateras desde España para que no murieran mientras él no estaba.  
>También había sido muy amable en ofrecerle vivir con ella y su hermano hasta que se sintiera mejor. Aunque claro, Holanda no había pensado lo mismo. Al menos al principio.<p>

-¿Ya has acabado?

El español se volvió hacia la hosca voz a la que se había acostumbrado en esos últimos meses, sonriendo. Holanda entraba en ese momento en la cocina, sin prisas, con las manos en los bolsillos y un cigarro en los labios, una estampa ya habitual en aquella casa por las mañanas. Como también era ya habitual que Antonio arrugara la nariz cuando captaba el olor del humo dentro de la cocina, y la sonrisa de la cara fuera sustituida por una mueca molesta.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no fumes en la cocina? – Antonio había perdido la cuenta.

-Las mismas que yo te he dicho que esta es mi casa y hago lo que quiero.- repuso el holandés, pero no era el tono hostil que solía emplear en el pasado.

Antonio bufó por lo bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza por molestia.

-No sé si fumas por vicio o por fastidiarme- admitió, mientras empezaba a sacar algunos tomates de la cesta para guardarlos en el frigorífico- O si simplemente tu vicio es fastidiarme.

Pudo sentir la imperceptible sonrisa de Govert formarse en sus labios, mientras se sacaba el cigarro de la boca. Aunque no le estuviera mirando, sabía de sobra que estaba ahí.

-Un poco de las tres cosas.- comentó el holandés, acercándose al fregadero, donde Antonio había empezado a lavar uno de los tomates, con cara de estar deseando hincarle el diente. Se situó detrás de él, acercando la mano con el cigarro a la cara del español.- Dale una calada y lo tiro.

-De eso nada –Antonio apartó la mano del más alto con un pequeño manotazo, ara después cerrar el gripo y agacharse a buscar en los cajones un paño de cocina.- Lo estoy dejando, y lo sabes.- añadió. Cuando volvió a levantarse, secando el tomate en el proceso, Govert estaba frente a él, acercándole la boquilla del cigarro a los labios.

-Pienso hacer esto todas las mañanas hasta que fumes.-declaró el rubio, manteniéndole la mirada al español con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en los labios, mientras que el mayor mantenía el ceño fruncido, alternando la mirada entre él y el cigarro.

-No sé qué ganarás tú con eso…- comentó el español, con suspicacia. Como contrapartida, puso el tomate que había estado lavando en las narices de Govert, sonriendo tensamente- Lo haré cuando tú te comas uno de mis tomates.

Holanda frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz como si le estuvieran dando uno de los scones de Inglaterra.

-Fuma.

-Come.

-_Broer!_ -la voz de Bélgica hizo que la sonrisa volviera a la cara de España, mientras que el mencionado ponía una mueca de fastidio y se alejaba del otro. Emma estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina, en pijama, con los bazos cruzados sobre el pecho.- ¿Otra vez? ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no fumes en la cocina!

El holandés gruñó por lo bajo, dando una última calada al cigarro y apagándolo dentro del fregadero. Antonio cambió su sonrisa a una burlona.

-¿No es esta tu casa y haces lo que quieres…?- el español acabó tosiendo al recibir el humo del cigarro en la cara, ahogando el "Cállate" que le respondió el rubio.

Bélgica chasqueó la lengua con molestia, yendo a sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina. Miró a ambos chicos, mientras el español refunfuñaba porque Govert había apagado el cigarro sobre los platos limpios. Acabó por esbozar una sonrisa gatuna.

-Me alegro de que os llevéis tan bien.-comentó, a lo que los otros dos se volvieron a mirarla rápidamente. España estalló en carcajadas, mientras que su hermano mascullaba una serie de insultos en holandés. La sonrisa de la belga se acentuó, sabiendo que en otro tiempo la reacción de ambos habría sido muy distinta.- ¡Bueno! ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

Antonio se volvió inmediatamente hacia la encimera de la cocina.

-¡Ahora que lo dices, he estado preparando…!-comenzó a buscar algo, mientras que Holanda iba a sentarse con su hermana. La chica le miró, sonriente, y el holandés desvió la mirada, haciendo un sonido de disgusto bastante típico de él. Bélgica no podía evitar sentirse feliz a pesar de la situación; la escena era tan parecida a hace muchos años atrás, cuando empezaron a vivir con España y este les preparaba el desayuno exactamente igual que ese día. Incluso la expresión de "molestia" de Govert era la misma. -¡Aquí!

Ambos miraron la bandeja repleta de churros que el moreno acababa de poner sobre la mesa, frente a ellos. A Emma se le hizo la boca agua, hacía mucho que no los comían, pero tanta atención le hizo sospechar. Cuando el español puso frente a ellos dos tazas de chocolate caliente y se sentó a la mesa con ellos, miró a Holanda, el cual le devolvió una mirada indicando que pensaba lo mismo.

Haciéndose la distraída, la rubia cogió uno de los dulces y lo mojó en el chocolate, llevándoselo luego a la boca.

-Están deliciosos- sonrió al español, que les observaba con el rostro apoyado en las manos, los codos sobre la mesa y una sonrisa permanente pegada en la cara.

Emma pensaba esperara a que el otro hablara para enterarse por fin de qué era lo que tenía que decirles el español, pero al parecer su hermano no tenía tanta paciencia.

-Escúpelo de una vez.

Antonio le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto.

-¿Qué escupa qué?

-Lo que sea que nos vayas a decir. –aclaró el rubio, recostándose en la silla con la taza de chocolate entre las manos, haciendo ver que no le importaba realmente lo que fuera.- Escúpelo ya.

Emma de dio un pisotón bajo la mesa, pero Govert pareció no inmutarse. La sonrisa de Antonio vaciló un momento, antes de volverse más suave. Clavó la vista un momento en la mesa, antes de volver a mirarles con un poco de tristeza.

-Voy a volver a casa.

A eso siguió un pequeño silencio, roto solamente por la taza de Holanda al ser dejada sobre la mesa. Ambos rubios se habían quedado sin palabras, cada uno por sus propios motivos. Bélgica fue la primera en hablar.

-Vaya, eso es… repentino. –dijo, cogiendo otro churro. En vez de llevárselo a la boca, se dedicó a remojarlo distraídamente en el chocolate.- Cuando dices que te vas…

-Me refiero a en esta semana. Después de las reuniones –aclaró el español.

Emma abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Vas a ir a las reuniones de esta semana?

-…Si, bueno, esa es la idea.-España rió con nerviosismo.

-Pero… -La rubia no parecía muy conforme. Miró a su hermano en busca de apoyo, pero este simplemente miraba al español con una expresión indescifrable.

-Eh.-La belga volvió la vista a Antonio al notar una mano sobre la suya. El moreno le sonrió, intentando disipar su preocupación haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien.- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… echo de menos mi tierra y a los demás. Y no puedo estar escondiéndome eternamente. -rió un poco.

Emma lo pensó un poco. Al final acabó sonriendo también, devolviéndole el apretón a la mano del español.

-Cuentas con nuestro apoyo, ya lo sabes.-sonrió con dulzura.

-Espero que el "nuestro" no me incluya.- comentó Holanda de pasada, mientras se levantaba de su silla, palpando sus bolsillos en busca de su paquete de tabaco. Sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, saliendo por la puerta que daba al jardín.

España miró al holandés sin entender muy bien su reacción, pero no le dio importancia; ya estaba acostumbrado a que Govert hiciera cosas como esa y nunca supiera porqué. Emma, por su parte, soltó un pequeño suspiro, entendiendo.

Miró al español, que seguía con la vista clavada en la puerta de la cocina, con expresión ausente.  
>Parecía que las cosas iban a ponerse difíciles a partir de ahora.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lunes, 16 de Abril. Lovino tachó la fecha en el calendario y salió de la habitación.<em>

…

-_Really? __Well, you…!_ _You're a creepy bastard!_

-¿Ah~? ¿Esa es la mejor respuesta que se te ocurre? –el ruso soltó una risita infantil.

-¡Llamarme "prototipo de héroe en prácticas" tampoco es muy original!-acusó Alfred inflando los mofletes en un gesto infantil

-Pero es cierto, da~

-¡Pues lo que te he dicho yo también!

Rusia le respondió algo en su idioma, lo que provocó que Alfred casi se abalanzara sobre él a reclamarle que se lo dijera en la calle si se atrevía.  
>Lovino suspiró con fastidio, mientras Francia se dejaba caer en la silla de al lado, echándose el cabello hacia atrás teatralmente. El italiano se removió con incomodidad, sabía de sobra que el francés no le tragaba –de hecho, el sentimiento era mutuo- así que no sabía por la gracia de qué Santo había decidido sentarse a su lado.<p>

-_Mon Dieu_, no sé cómo pueden estar discutiendo si aún no ha empezado la reunión. –comentó, con un falso suspiro.- Últimamente parece que no hicieran otra cosa, _non?_

Romano chasqueó la lengua con desagrado, el acento empalagoso del franchute le estaba dando asco. Era cierto que desde hacía algún tiempo Estados Unidos y Rusia se pasaban las reuniones peleando; no es como si no lo hicieran antes, pero sus discusiones habían dado un brusco cambio entre el "te odio a muerte, lo sabes y no me importa demostrarlo" pasando a "-¡Tonto! -¡No, tu más! -¡Tú, tu y tú! -¡Pues tu infinito!". De todas maneras, sabía que Francia no se había sentado a su lado para mantener una charla amigable y formal.

-Corta el rollo y dime qué mierda quieres.- soltó Lovino, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la barbilla sobre la mano, aburrido. No le interesaba lo que tuviera que decir, pero no le quedaba otra que escucharle; sabía que si se había tomado la molestia de sentarse a su lado, no se iba a ir sin que le escuchara.

-Oh, que rudo Romanito...-se quejó con voz falsamente ofendida, y una sonrisa burlona- Pero bueno, si insistes… -hizo una pausa, durante la cual el italiano giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo- Solo quiero asegurarme de que llegado el momento seas lo suficientemente listo como para mantenerte al margen, _petit italien_.

-No sé de qué cojones estás hablando –bufó el italiano, volviendo a clavar la vista en el frente, donde Inglaterra había agarrado sutilmente la mano de América al notar que la discusión con el ruso estaba durando demasiado.

-Ohonhonhon~ ya lo sabrás. –el francés se levantó de su silla con un movimiento fluido. Se agachó a la altura del italiano, acercándose a su oído- Mantente al margen, _oiu? _

Romano dio un respingo y alejó bruscamente si silla del fracés, el cual se alejó en dirección a la puerta de la sala de juntas, riendo por lo bajo. Puta rana francesa, ¿a qué venía que le dijera cosas raras de pronto? "_Mantente al margen…"_ ¿Al margen de qué? ¿Del mundo? Eso ya lo hacía, no podía aislarse más.

Tampoco es como si fuera a hacerle caso a ese espécimen peludo y desagradable. Siguió pensando más insultos contra el francés cuando un pequeño revuelo en la puerta de la junta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. ¿Otra pela, posiblemente? Lovino echó un vistazo, pero no se percibía sonido de golpes entre ese pequeño corro de naciones. Solo risas y alguna que otra exclamación de bienvenida. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que el francés no saltó al interior del círculo gritando_ "Mon ami!" _con demasiada efusividad que el corazón le dio un vuelco.

_Esto… simplemente no puede ser…_

-Jajajaja~ ¡Francis, me aplastas!

…_esa voz. _No había duda. No cuando la gente se apartó un poco y le vio ahí, en medio de los brazos del francés antes de que Prusia se lanzara a sus brazos también, riendo como un loco. Antonio estaba ahí. Más alto, más moreno, con el pelo más largo y una sonrisa alegre y cansada, pero estaba ahí. Había vuelto.

Deseaba correr, levantarse de la silla y correr a abrazarle, luego gritarle y luego abrazarle otra vez. Pero en su cabeza resonaron las palabras de Francis, adquiriendo significado. "Mantente al margen"… en ese momento significaba lo mismo que "quédate lejos".  
>Como si fuera a hacerle caso.<p>

Lovino se levantó, con algo de duda. Nunca un camino tan corto como puede ser el de un extremo a otro de una sala de juntas se le había hecho tan largo. Vio a Bélgica, pero esta vez no se paró a preguntar cómo se encontraba la chica. El corazón le latía demasiado fuerte. Los nervios le atenazaban el pecho. Maldita sea, había pasado tanto tiempo… ¿Qué iba a decirle, después de su última conversación? ¿Le llamaba España? ¿Bastardo? No tenía tiempo para pensar más; ya estaban frente a frente, y el español le estaba mirando.

-Ah… -Lovino abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el sonido murió antes de salir por su garganta. _Verde. _Había echado tanto de menos ese color…

Antonio le miraba casi tan perdido como él, buscando en el rostro del otro alguna señal de cómo debía comportarse después de tanto tiempo. Aunque no lo fuera en realidad -ambos eran naciones- esos dos años habían pesado como una eternidad. Como no podía ser de otro modo, fue el español quien rompió la tensión con una de sus sonrisas.

-Hola, Romano. –le saludó, acariciándole la cabeza como cuando era niño. De alguna manera, al italiano le recordó a esos momentos de su infancia en los que España volvía a casa, cubierto de heridas y con la casaca ajada, aunque no sabría decir el porqué.

-…_ciao,_ Antonio. –murmuró Lovino en respuesta, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. La caricia sobre su cabeza le había erizado el vello de la nuca, y no se sentía capaz de mirar al moreno a los ojos.  
>Aun así acabó por levantar de nuevo la vista, diciéndose a sí mismo que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verle como para agachar la cabeza ahora. Su corazón volvió a latir violentamente al notar la sonrisa afectuosa con la que el español le miraba. Había un deje de resignación en ella, pero Lovino no lo notó. Solamente se perdió mirando los labios del español mientras este susurraba un "Qué lindo" que antes le habría hecho ponerse frenético.<p>

Ahora solo quería cerrar los ojos y que le abrazara.

-Oe, España.

La voz ruda de Holanda desinfló la atmósfera como quien pincha un globo con una aguja. Lovino le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero el holandés no le prestaba atención. Se dedicaba a mirar al español, el cual retiró la mano de la cabeza y le… ¿sonrió?

-Ah, lo siento Gov, ¿me decías algo? –preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa avergonzada.

El holandés chasqueó la lengua ante la mirada incrédula de Lovino, absolutamente pasmado ante el trato tan familiar y amigable que se daban de repente esos dos.

-Que bajes a la tierra.- Govert le dio un golpecito en la cabeza al castaño.- La reunión va a empezar, siéntate.

Lovino se giró un momento, viendo como la mayoría de los países ya tomaban asiento mientras disimuladamente no le quitaban un ojo de encima. Sintió su rostro arder al sentirse observado, pero se mantuvo en el sitio con obstinación. Quería decirle muchas cosas y preguntarle muchas más al español ahora que lo tenía enfrente.

La mirada del moreno vaciló entre Italia del Sur y Holanda, indeciso de si quedarse con el más bajo o seguir al rubio hasta la mesa.

-Tsk, idiota... -murmuró el holandés, impaciente y molesto. Pasando por alto cualquier decisión del español, Govert agarró a Antonio de la mano y tiró de él hacia la mesa de juntas.

El italiano miró con ojos muy abiertos como el español le seguía obedientemente y sin reclamos, para luego sentarse entre él y Bélgica, que le dirigió una mirada apenada antes de volver la vista a otra parte. Conteniendo la sarta de insultos que subían por su garganta junto con la rabia, el italiano mayor arrastró los pies hasta su asiento, justo al lado de su _fratello, _y se dejó caer en la silla. Francia lo miraba con superioridad desde la otra punta de la mesa, lanzando una significativa mirada hacia Holanda. Casi inconscientemente Lovino siguió la mirada del francés, para encontrarse a Antonio riéndose un poco avergonzado de algo que le decía el tulipán con patas. Govert apenas le dedicó un gélido vistazo al italiano al pillarlo fisgando.

Apretando los dientes, volvió a mirar a Francia; el rubio le miraba fijamente, con media sonrisa burlona, moviendo los labios en una frase.

_Mantente al margen._

Tsk...

Era más idiota de lo que pensaba si creía que iba a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>...fin del 1er cap. ¿Que os ha parecido? Review? -w-<p>

Dentro de poco subiré el capítulo 4 de** Give me your... , **a no ser que esta noche me de tiempo será mañana.

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora~

Y ya sabeis, ese botoncito de abajo que no cuesta dinero pulsar trae la felicida a los autores (?)


End file.
